Dulce o Truco
by Lenayuri
Summary: Infancia de cada personaje en la etapa más divertida del año (además de Navidad) ¡Halloween! Drabbles sobre cada pequeño(a) y sus disfraces. Menos de 200 palabras.
1. I Sherlock, el Pirata

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John.

Sólo la idea es mía.

No gano nada haciendo esto, sólo la satisfacción de hacerlas suspirar con tan poquitas palabras. *guiño*

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**Dulce o Truco**

Capítulo I. **Sherlock, el Pirata**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

118 palabras (según Word)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Se acercaba el día y no podías estar más emocionado. Brincabas de un lado a otro con una sonrisa de total suficiencia en tu rostro. Y es que no era cualquier cosa, te sentías orgulloso, porque a tus escasos seis años te habías encargado tú solo de juntar todo para tener tu disfraz de pirata. Desde el parche hasta las botas.

Todo estaba listo para esa noche. Serías el mejor pirata que el mundo hubiese conocido, incluso tenías un pequeño loro en tu hombro –prestado de la vecina, claro-.

Y cuando llegaste a la primera casa y alabaron tu disfraz y te dieron unos dulces _extras_, supiste que el haber ahorrado en tu cochinito había valido la pena.

* * *

**Notas**

Según yo, no me iba a dar tiempo de terminar John, el Osito y comenzar este, pero viendo que quedan uno o dos capítulos más, lo adelantaré O3O

Este será un fic corto, conmotivo de Halloween. Cada personaje en su etapa de niño tendrá un disfraz, y estos drabbles serán sobre eso.

Próximo personaje: **John Watson**. ¿Adivinen de qué irá?

**¿Review?**


	2. II John, el Bombero

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John.

Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**Dulce o Truco**

Capítulo II. **John, el Bombero**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

183 palabras (según Word)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Amas a tu familia, ese es un hecho, y a tus tres años sabes diferenciar el bien del mal. Tu padre es militar y te quiere mucho, tu madre y tú hermana también. Son una familia feliz, pero todo cambia cuando un corto circuito los despierta y tienen que salir corriendo de su casa porque ésta se está quemando. Tu padre tiene una ruta de escape, pero ésta se encuentra obstruida. Tienes miedo. Miedo porque no quieres perder a tu familia, y es ahí cuando un hombre vestido de amarillo los saca de ahí y los salva. Era un bombero.

Por ello es que ese Halloween le pides a tu madre que te ayude a disfrazarte de bombero, no es lo que iba a ser originalmente, pero querías hacerle un homenaje a esa persona que te salvó a ti y a tu familia. Y grande fue tu sorpresa, al encontrarte en tu mismo vecindario al que te salvó la vida. Y ver su sonrisa al verte, que te revolviera el cabello y te diera unos pocos más de dulces, te llenó de orgullo.

* * *

**Notas**

¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que lo vistiera de osito? No, de hecho me amenazaron con hacerlo *se esconde*, la verdad es que lo iba a vestir de militar por honor a su padre o algo así (incluso pensé en vestirlo de gatito), pero luego la imagen me llegó y no pude decirle que no... así que ¡John de bombero! O3O

**¿Review?**


	3. III Molly, la Justicia

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John.

Sólo la idea es mía.

No gano nada haciendo esto, sólo la satisfacción de hacerlas suspirar con tan poquitas palabras. *guiño*

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**Dulce o Truco**

Capítulo III. **Molly, la Justicia.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

115 palabras (según Word)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Admiras a tu mami porque atrapa a los malos con investigaciones, pero también admiras a tu papi porque él lo hace con pequeñas, minúsculas partículas de cosas que los malos dejan como pistas aún sin saberlo. Y por ello es que habías tenido que pensar mucho tiempo de qué te ibas a disfrazar para ese día. Querías ser una policía como tu mami, pero también un detective especialista como tu papi. Así que optaste por algo que definía ambas cosas por igual: la justicia. Y aunque tu balanza pesaba un poco y debías quitarte la venda de los ojos por ratitos para ver, estabas feliz de representar lo que tus padres tanto apoyan y cuidan.

* * *

**Notas**

Y alguien me va a decir que esos no son disfraces _normales_ para niños, y yo les contestaré ¿¡qué, exactamente, de estos niños es normal!? En serio... éstos niños son únicos.

A Molly la iba a vestir de Súper Heroína, pero luego me arrepentí xD

Sé que a John querían verlo de osito, pero no... yo me lo imagino con el casco grande, de lado... kyaaaaaa *-*

Próximo personaje: **Jimmy Moriarty**

**¿Review?**


	4. IV Jimmy, la Muerte

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John.

Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**Dulce o Truco**

Capítulo IV. **Jimmy, la Muerte.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

121 palabras (según Word)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Según los adultos, el tema de la muerte no es para un pequeño niño de cinco años. Era un tema demasiado cruel y triste como para afrontar a un alma inocente a éste. Pero tú querías saber qué era la muerte, querías comprenderla y saber más de ella. Tal vez no era tan mala como decían. Así que a escondidas, viste la película llamada '_¿Conoces a Joe Black?_' y cuando te diste cuenta que tal vez, la muerte podría estar entre ustedes, te emocionaste. Ya sabías de qué te disfrazarías ese día.

Buscaste tu traje formal negro, ese que te habían comprado para la boda de una amiga de tu mamá, dejaste brillantes tus zapatos y te peinaste perfectamente. Era perfecto.

* * *

**Notas**

Me imagino a Jim con su trajecito... adoro esa película, en serio. Y 'El Abogado del Diablo'... y ya debo comenzar a apartar las películas que veré esta temporada... comenzaré con... ¡La dama de Negro! (sólo para ver a Daniel *babas* Radcliffe).

Próximo personaje: **Sebastian Moran**

**¿Review?  
**


	5. V Seb, el Ángel Negro

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John.

Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**Dulce o Truco**

Capítulo V. **Seb, el Ángel Negro.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

117 palabras (según Word)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Los ángeles son mensajeros de paz y armonía, o al menos eso es lo que tu abuela dice. Pero tú sabes, o quieres creer, que como en todo, es necesario un equilibrio. Así que si existen ángeles blancos, también deben existir ángeles negros.

Buscaste en libros grandes, de esos que son para adultos, preguntaste a tu abuela y a la vecina de enfrente, juntaste tu información y te diste cuenta de que sí, los ángeles blancos traían mensajes de paz y amor, y a los ángeles negros, se les conocía como los ángeles de la muerte.

Y el día llegó y vestiste tu túnica negra y tus alas del mismo color, y caminaste orgulloso porque era perfecto para ti.

* * *

**Notas**

Seb y Jim hacen la parejita perfecta(?)... Perdonen mis desvaríos... es que recordé un Manga Yaoi que leí hace tiempo y hay un ángel negro... y no pude evitarlo O3O

Próximo personaje: **Mycroft Holmes**

**¿Review?  
**


	6. VI Mycroft

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**Dulce o Truco**

Capítulo VI. **Mycroft.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

162 palabras (según LibreOffice Writer)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Esa _festividad_ no significaba mucho para ti. Sinceramente era algo que pasaba cada año y era... absurdo, ya que sólo servía para una cosa: llenar a los niños de dulces que luego irían a terminar al dentista. Y tú adorabas tus perfectos dientes -esos que ya te habían alabado tanto-; por lo tanto, optaste por no ir.

Pero todo se fue a la borda cuando un pequeño compañero tuyo, te invitó a su casa a pasar ese día con él, te dijo que irían a pedir dulces y jugarían videojuegos. Ibas a negarte pero al ver su mirada ilusionada, sólo asentiste... ahora ¿qué disfraz podías llevar? Buscaste con tu _mami_ y no encontrabas nada que te gustara, hasta que llegaron a una tienda donde vendían -aparentemente- disfraces temáticos de libros. Había cabinas telefónicas de color azul, espadas, cascos vikingos, arcos y flechas, etc. Y entonces, la viste... tan perfecta que no pudiste apartar tus ojos de ella. Oh, esa noche sería genial...

* * *

**Notas**

¿Qué? Ah... esperaban que mencionara de qué iba disfrazado, ¿cierto? Pero vamos, ¿no es más divertido y misterioso así? Además, ¿saben quién es el otro niño? Bien, pues en el próximo drabble diré el disfraz de Mycroft *guiño*

¡Bajen esas antorchas! Lo subiré en unos... diez minutos... apapachenme, que estoy enfermita D:

P.D. Me imaginé a Mycroft negándose a ir a pedir dulces porque Sherlock le dice que necesita dieta... awwww pobre de Mycroft ;A;

**¿Review?**


	7. VII Greg el Arquero y Mycroft el Rey

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**Dulce o Truco**

Capítulo VII. **Greg el Arquero y Mycroft el Rey****.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

164 palabras (según LibreOffice Writer)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando tomaste la decisión de invitar a Mycroft, nunca creíste que aceptaría -vamos, era un niño demasiado serio, incluso decían que se creía demasiado por su posición social, pero tú sabías que eso no era verdad, tal vez no sabía cómo interactuar con los demás, y tu mami te había enseñado a que no es bueno juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas. Así que lo invitaste, y ahí estabas, frente a tu puerta, esperando. Ya tenías todo listo en tu habitación para la velada -hasta las nueve de la noche-, había dulces, aperitivos, bebidas, videojuegos, películas y palomitas de maíz. Sonreíste y borraste una arruga imaginaria de tu disfraz, el cual era de Legolas -oh, cómo habías adorado esa película- el arquero.

Justo entonces, tocaron el timbre. Y para tu sorpresa, tu invitado iba disfrazado de Aragorn, el rey.

Ambos se quedaron observándose, analizándose y al final, no pudieron evitar reírse... porque habían pensado prácticamente en lo mismo. Nunca olvidarías esa noche de Halloween.

* * *

**Notas**

Yo sé que no era lo que esperaban, pero bueno... mis neuronas no están trabajando al 100%... bueno, nunca lo están... creo... awww mi memoria de pez. Adoro El Señor de los Anillos, adoro a estos dos y los shippeo cada que leo el libro o veo las películas... es que son tan... *babas*.

Bueno, para las/os que adivinaron que era Greg, ¡felicidades!

Para las que me pidieron el disfraz de cabina telefónica del Dr. Who... no, está apartada para mi(?) xD

Gracias por los apapachos y los buenos deseos, me 'llenaron' mi pila slashera ;)

**¿Review?**

Siguiente personaje: **Donovan** (nota mental: ¡¿de qué voy a disfrazar a Anderson?! D:)


	8. VIII Sally

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**Dulce o Truco**

Capítulo VIII. **Sally****.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

142 palabras (según LibreOffice Writer)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Adorabas salir a pedir dulces, de hecho, adorabas los dulces. Salir y disfrutar de la noche junto a tu hermana mayor, quien siempre te acompañaba y te ayudaba a cargar todos los dulces que te daban. Eras una niña feliz. Pero esta vez, alguien más se había unido a la tradición, era un amigo tuyo, lo habías conocido en tu clase. Era un niño algo flaco y desgarbado, demasiado pálido para su propio bien, pero te había caído bien. Era único y a pesar de tener una lengua un poco afilada, era simpático.

Habían quedado de acuerdo en el tema de ambos trajes, como cada Halloween desde hace dos años. Tu hermana te ayudó a cocer tu traje, los detalles los habías cuidado y te gustó mucho el resultado. Ahora esperabas a que llegaran por ti para comenzar el _dulce o truco_.

* * *

**Notas**

Penúltimo capítulo, y cierra **Anderson**, quien como Mycroft y Greg, hará pareja en el traje con Sally... ¿adivinan de quien va disfrazada?

Siguiente -y último- personaje: **Anderson**

**¿Review?  
**


	9. IX Anderson, el Rey Calabaza

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**Dulce o Truco**

Capítulo IX. **Anderson, el Rey Calabaza****.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

175 palabras (según LibreOffice Writer)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Salir a pedir dulces no era una de tus actividades favoritas. Tal vez fuese porque tu mamá trabajaba dobles turnos y no podía ayudarte con tus disfraces, o porque los niños no querían ir contigo... te sentías solo, más que cuando era tu cumpleaños.

Pero desde hace dos años todo era diferente, habías conocido a una niña en tu clase que se hizo tu amiga, ella iba a tu casa a jugar videojuegos y tú ibas a la suya a jugar también. Era divertida, mucho más que muchas niñas de tu salón.

Y ese año ella y su hermana te habían ayudado con tu disfraz. Era de Jack, el Rey Calabaza, personaje de una película que habían visto en casa de Sally, y decidieron que el siguiente Halloween ella se disfrazaría de Sally la muñeca y tú de Jack.

Llegaste emocionado a su casa, ella ya te esperaba junto con su hermana mayor y pidieron y comieron tantos dulces que sus estómagos dolían y estaban redondos. Ahora amabas el Halloween, porque ya no estabas solo.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Pues sí, mis pequeños/as lectores/as, esto ha llegado a su fin... *escucha lamentos* no, no... no lloren... debía terminar ¿no? *guiño*

Debo decir, AMO, en serio AMO esa película... y si no fuese porque Chisney compró los derechos, sé que Burton hubiese hecho algo mucho más oscuro... muahahaha

En fin, feliz Halloween a los que lo celebran. Aquí celebramos el Día de Muertos, así que... si bien me va, haber si les dedico una Calaverita ;) -soy malísima con las rimas, en serio-.

**Momo**, sé que me pedías que disfrazara a Andy de Sherlock Holmes, pero... awww Sally se te adelantó con el soborno, digo... ahm, ya me voy *sale rodando*

**¿Review?**


End file.
